


Nicht nach Plan

by ten-ten31 (KitKaos)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First War with Voldemort, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31
Summary: James und Lily kommen von einer Mission zurück - nicht ganz unbeschadet
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	Nicht nach Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser kleine One-Shot ist im Zuge meiner eigenen kleinen NaNo-Challenge 2019 entstanden. Großer Dank an meine wunderbare Beta, Magss! <3  
> Reviews = <3

Die Schlacht war vorbei. Die Nacht war zurückgekehrt und eine unnatürliche Stille hatte sich über alles gelegt. Eine bedrückende Stille. Keine fernen Motorengeräusche, keine ächzenden Gullis oder knirschenden Mülltonnen. Kein Luftzug, der die Blätter rascheln ließ. Selbst die Straßenlaternen waren immer noch erloschen.

James‘ schneller Atem kam ihm laut vor und er presste ganz bewusst die Lippen aufeinander. Lauschte, Zauberstab erhoben und im Anschlag.

Gerade eben noch waren hier Flüche geschrien worden und Zauber in hellen Lichtfontänen aufeinander geprallt. Gerade eben noch waren hier viel zu viele Todesser unterwegs gewesen, deutlich mehr als ihnen zuvor berichtet worden war. Zu viele.

Und doch stand er jetzt hier, bis auf einen blutenden Schnitt an seinem rechten Unterarm unversehrt. Vorsichtig trat er den Schritt zu dem dunklen Schatten auf dem Boden vor ihm, schob mit dem Schuh leicht dagegen. Nichts rührte sich sonst; auch der Schatten blieb regungslos.

James ging in die Hocke, immer noch lauschend, sich umsehend, bereit den nächsten Fluch gegen mögliche Angreifer zu schleudern. Aber da war nichts. Niemand. Nur Stille.

Er wusste, er sollte sich schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub machen. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Anderen genau das schon getan, weshalb er sie nicht mehr hörte. Desapparieren und zurück zum Treffpunkt.

Aber James war neugierig. „Lumos“, murmelte er, kaum hörbar. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabs glomm auf – schwach genug, dass es hoffentlich niemand sehen würde, wenn James die Hand davor hielt, aber stark genug, um wenigstens ein paar Details der leblosen Gestalt ausmachen zu können. So hielt er den schwachen Schein dorthin, wo er Kopf und damit Gesicht vermutete.

Von unter einer dunklen Kapuze blickte ihm eine knochenweiße Fratze augenlos entgegen, ähnlich einem Schädel und doch nicht anatomisch korrekt. Ein paar dunkle Spritzer waren darauf verteilt – wahrscheinlich Blut, ging es James durch den Kopf. Seine freie Hand griff nach der Fratze, zog sie zu sich und legte sie ab, ein dunkler Handabdruck die Spritzer überdeckend.

Unter der Maske fand er ein menschliches Gesicht, die Augen geschlossen. Der Todesser war etwa in James‘ Alter gewesen, auch wenn er ihn nicht erkannte. So jung…

James spannte den Kiefer an. Sie hatten alle noch so viel Leben vor sich, oder hofften es zumindest. Er wusste, er selbst hatte jede Menge Pläne für wenn dieser vermaledeite Krieg endlich vorbei wäre. Eine große, ausgiebige Rundfahrt mit Padfoots Motorrad. Viel Zeit mit Lily. Sie wollte ihn zum Zelten mitnehmen und er wollte ihr zeigen, wo er aufgewachsen war… Ob Todesser auch derlei Pläne hatten? Dieser? Ob er ein Mädchen hatte, mit dem er Pläne gemacht hatte? Das er beeindrucken wollte? Wie kam jemand in seinem eigenen Alter nur darauf, unbedingt Muggelgeborene umbringen zu wollen? Sich einem gefährlichen Psychopathen anzuschließen?

Mit einem leisen Seufzen richtete James sich wieder auf, löschte den Zauberstab: „Nox.“ 

Als er einen weiteren Schatten auf sich zu schleichen sah. Erneut ging er in Angriffshaltung, bereit den nächsten Fluch abzufeuern. Zumindest bis er das geraunte „Prongs!“ die dunkle Stille durchschneiden hörte.

„Padfoot?“, flüsterte er, stieg über den Toten und ging seinem besten Freund entgegen.

Bei ihm angekommen, umarmte Sirius ihn kurz, bevor er James am Handgelenk packte und mit sich zog. „Lily hat’s erwischt“, zischte er – und James kannte ihn gut genug, aus dieser kurz angebundenen Art die Sorge zu hören.

„Was?! Ist sie okay? Wo ist sie? Was ist passiert?“, waren die eilig geflüsterten Worte draußen, bevor er sie überhaupt bewusst in seinem Kopf geformt hatte. Lily! James wünschte sich in diesem Moment, einfach Licht machen zu können – doch das würde sie beide zu klar sichtbaren Zielscheiben machen.

Also beeilte er sich so, geduckt und auf seine Füße achtend, sich immer wieder umsehend. Es ging ihm nicht annähernd schnell genug! Er schob Sirius geradezu vor sich her, um möglichst schnell bei seiner Freundin anzukommen.

„Hinter dem Haus. Übler Schnittzauber.“ Sirius führte James gegen die Hauswand gedrückt einmal um das Haus herum, in den Garten. Am gegenüberliegenden Zaun konnte James ein paar dunklere Schemen ausmachen. Er meinte sogar ein leicht gehetztes Flüstern zu hören, auch wenn er die Worte nicht verstehen konnte.

Ein letztes Mal blickte James sich zum Haus um, das sie hoffentlich mit ihrer Aktion geräumt hatten, so dass es mit all der Ausrüstung darin gesprengt werden könnte und nicht mehr für die Todesser zur Verfügung stand. Still und dunkel ragte es aus dem Boden empor.

Dann hastete er hinüber zum Zaun. „Lily, was ist passiert? Hast du Schmerzen? Kann sie desapparieren?“, flüsterte er, die letzten Worte noch an Frank Longbottom gewandt, denn er war noch der letzte ihres Spähtrupps hier; wer sonst sollte sich also gerade um Lilys Wunden kümmern?

Als er sich neben die beiden kauerte, griff bereits eine zierliche Hand nach seiner. James gab sie Lily nur allzu bereitwillig. Drückte ihre Hand und versuchte stillzuhalten, trotz seiner Sorge um sie.

„Ich glaube, ich hab die Blutung soweit gestillt, dass sie transportfähig ist“, antwortete ihm Frank leise und sachlich. Die Spur Verzweiflung darin bildete James sich sicher nur ein.

Mehr Bestätigung brauchte er aber nicht. Vorsichtig legte er sich Lilys Hand in den Nacken und nahm sie mit den Armen unter Rücken und Kniekehlen auf. „Wir sehen uns am Treffpunkt“, verabschiedete er sich noch, in dem sicheren Bewusstsein, dass Sirius und Frank ebenfalls folgen würden.

Dann desapparierte er mit Lily in den Armen.

~*~*~*

„Sie hat wirklich verdammtes Glück gehabt.“ Marlenes Ton war eindringlich und, ja, vorwurfsvoll. Sie hatte James zur Seite gezogen, bevor er bis zu Lily gekommen war.

James wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was er getan hätte, wenn Lily eben kein Glück gehabt hätte. Wenn sie bei dieser Mission getötet worden wäre. Nein, er wollte gar nicht daran denken, drehte sich ihm doch innerlich alles, aber wirklich alles um dabei!

So nickte er zur Antwort, schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln. „Ich weiß.“ Marlene musste etwas in seinen Augen gesehen haben, das sie ihre Hand von seinem Arm nehmen ließ.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hielt James noch inne, sah zu dem Feldbett, in dem Lily lag, eine Wolldecke um sie gewickelt, und auf dem improvisierten Nachtkästchen daneben eine Vielzahl von Ampullen und Phiolen. Sie hatte wirklich Glück gehabt.

Als er sich zu ihr ans Bett setzte, blinzelte Lily leicht, bevor sie die Augen öffnete und seinem Blick begegnete. „Hey, Fremder“, flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme.

„Hey“, erwiderte James, ein Lächeln ganz von selbst auf sein Gesicht tretend. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine beiden, fuhr gedankenverloren mit den Daumen darüber. „Wie fühlst du dich?“

Auch auf Lilys Gesicht war ein Lächeln getreten. „Es gab schon bessere Tage. Frank sagt, du hast mich zurück gebracht?“

James nickte. „Frank hat dich bereits erstversorgt. Was ist denn passiert?“

„Zweiter Todesser hat mich überrascht“, seufzte sie leise, versuchte es ganz offensichtlich weniger schlimm klingen zu lassen als es war.

„Feiglinge.“

Lilys Gesicht erhellte sich eine Spur weiter, wohl in dem Versuch eines kleinen Lachens. Bevor sie ungewohnt ernst wurde – James fragte sich, ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Oder ob noch mehr passiert war, von dem Lily niemand anderem hatte erzählen wollen… Er schluckte.

„James, ich muss dir was sagen.“

Oh verdammt, es war wirklich mehr passiert. Dieser dreckige Todesser hatte Lily angefasst, hatte sie…

Doch fuhr sie unbeirrt fort. „Wir bekommen ein Kind.“

Es war kein Vorwurf darin, kein Bedauern oder Schmerz. Es war nur absolut nicht das, was James erwartet hatte. Was hatte er erwartet? „Wir…? Also…“, versuchte er irgendwie Sinn aus ihren Worten zu machen, eigene Worte zu fassen zu bekommen.

„Ich weiß, jetzt ist nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, aber… Ich wäre beinahe draufgegangen. Das Kind wäre beinahe draufgegangen, ohne dass du… James, du und ich, wir werden Eltern.“

Wie konnte sie in diesem Moment so ruhig bleiben?! James wollte am liebsten aufspringen, ob in Panik oder Freude, da war er sich nicht sicher. Wollte herumlaufen, IRGENDWAS tun. Das… Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr er sich gebrüstet hatte, dass er den Verhütungszauber noch wusste, dass er nicht einmal nachsehen musste. Tja… so viel dazu...

Lilys Blick ruhte immer noch auf ihm und er fand sich dem gegenüber wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht eines herannahenden Lastwagens.

Bis es einsickerte. Sie machte ihm keinen Vorwurf. Sie klang wenn überhaupt eher… beschützerisch? Besorgt? Etwa, dass er das Baby nicht haben wollen könnte? Sicher, es war Wahnsinn – sie waren gerade einmal 19; er hatte Lily noch so viel zeigen wollen, ungebunden und frei, wenn endlich Frieden wäre… Sie waren mitten im Krieg… Und doch. Und doch merkte James, wie sich einzelne Emotionen aus dem augenblicklichen Chaos heraus kristallisierten: Liebe. Stolz. Hoffnung.

James wusste, sein Lächeln war viel zu breit, aber seine Gefühle drohten sonst aus seiner Brust heraus zu platzen. Vorsichtig nahm er auch noch Lilys zweite Hand in seine. „Lily Evans, willst du mich heiraten?“


End file.
